What Happens At A Party Shouldnt Always Stay There
by RainbowNinjaD
Summary: How fun could a kid's party be? apparently, a lot of fun, considering the naked blond in my bed. AkuRoku oneshot. Rated M for lemon. Axel's POV


So here's a oneshot. Review! :D

Disclaimer: Dont own. I asked santa for it this year but no dice.

* * *

The night was a whole blur. I went to a party with Riku so I could meet his 17-year-old boyfriend Sora, AKA Jailbait. I don't know why I went, I'm 24 years old after all, and how fun could a kid's party really be? Apparently, tons of fun. All I can remember is alcohol, some pot, and a cute blond named Roxas. I knew I took the blond back to my place and we fucked… at least I think. Anyways, I only know this because of the blond in my bed and perverted stains all over my black sheets, not to mention the marks all over our bodies.

The next morning, I laid next to the sleeping blond, a headache starting to form on the edges of my brain. The light streaming in from the window behind the blond stung my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to close them. The boy's hair was illuminated by the sunshine and made his skin look silkier and smoother that it already was. His face was peaceful, except for his lips pulled into a pout. His ruffled and a groan escaped his throat and his eyes slid open. I felt a little blood rush to my face as his brilliant blue eyes looked at me, confusion filling them. They widened as the realization of what happened dawned on him.

"Hello," whispered. Roxas closed his eyes and rolled over, only to turn back. His shiny blues were probably still sensitive. He opened his eyes and I watched his face as he examined mine.

"Axel," he said, probably talking to himself, but I nodded anyway. "What happened last night?" he asked quietly. I shrugged and sat up on an elbow. I felt his eyes drift down to my chest then flash back up to my face. A little blush crept up on his cheeks. "Did we…" his voice trailed off and his face grew redder. I shrugged again.

"Well, I'm not quite sure if we had sex or just," I thought for a moment of how to phrase it. "Pleasured each other," I finished. He closed his eyes tightly. "How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen," he whispered. At least he was legal. I sighed and laid down on my back. We laid there in silence for a good 5 minutes until he sat up. "Can I use your shower? I don't want to go home smelling like sweat and… cinnamon?" I smirked a little and pointed to the bathroom door. I shut my eyes and heard him shuffle to the bathroom moments later. I cracked an eye open and glanced at the boy. He at least had pants on. I closed my eye and heard the bathroom door shut. "Can I use this radio in here?" he yelled from the bathroom.

"Go ahead," I yelled back. "The towels are in the closet." The music turned on and blasted into the bedroom. The water started and I smirked to myself. I don't know what came over me, but I sat up, slipped on my fire red boxers, and snuck up to the bathroom door. I took a deep breath before opening the door slowly, cringing at the creaks that echoed out of the hinges. Luckily, the creaks weren't heard over the music. I slipped into the room slowly and closed the door behind me. The blond stood in the middle of the room, his back facing me and swaying to the music. He moved his hands down his body sensually and started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Having fun?" I said, a smirk sneaking onto my face as he whirled around, a dark blush gracing his face and his bright eyes shimmering the artificial light. He covered his chest with his arms and glared at me. I raised my arms defensively. "Don't worry I'm not going to molest you. I just wanted to come in and talk." Roxas lowered his arms a bit and took a step away from me when I walked to the toilet, closed the lid, and sat down. He looked away from me awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you kept dancing like that," I smiled teasingly. He blushed deeper and to my surprise, started swaying again.

Roxas closed his eyes and moved his hands to his hips, running them along his waist, occasionally dipping his fingers inside his jeans. He slowly sauntered over to me, his bellybutton only a few inches in front of my face. The blond ran his fingers over his chest before slowly swaying in front of me, his stomach teasing me to touch him. I ran my fingers lightly over his back, pulling him closer and kissing the teasing skin of his stomach. Roxas ran his fingers trough my hair and gripped it, pulling it a little. It sent chills down my spine, blood to my groin, and a growl ripping out of my throat. He pulled away from me and sat on my lap. He leaned forward and suckled on my earlobe.

"No touching," he whispered huskily in my ear and lowered my hands from his back. I growled in frustration, but moan as the boy grinded against my erection. Roxas smirked and moved against it again, earning another throaty groan. The blond leaned forward and kissed my ear again. "That's all you get," he whispered and stood up slowly. I gripped onto him, trying to keep him there, but all I did was scratch him a little and he slipped away. That would be the death of me. "Cover your eyes." I did as I was told, hearing the sound of cloth sliding on skin and the sound of the shower curtain closing.

I opened my eyes and glared at the black curtain, cursing the fact that I couldn't see the naked boy and the fact that I liked black as a decorative choice. I stood up with my hands on my hips, having a staring contest with the curtain. I smiled pervertedly and slipped my boxers off. I peeked around the edge of the cursed curtain into the shower. Roxas stood with his back to me again, the water gliding down his pale, unmarred skin. I stepped into the shower and slid my arms around the boy's waist, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him jump in my arms.

"That wasn't very nice Roxy, teasing my like that," I said, lightly running my fingers down his chest. He shivered against my chest. I smirked and kissed his neck, occasionally biting gently. Roxas tilted his head away from me, exposing more of his flesh for my hungry mouth. I bit more, sliding a hand down to Roxas' erection. I arched an eyebrow. "Already hard from a few kisses Roxy?" I asked teasingly.

"Sh-shut up," he said almost in audibly. I smiled and kissed an ear, moving my hand up his member, earning a nice moan. I teased one of the boy's nipples with my other hand. He arched his back into me.

"So sensitive Rox…" I licked the shell of his ear and stroked his erection again.

"I'm just… not used to this…" he said, leaning against me.

"Roxas…" I paused for a minute, thinking about what the boy said. "Are you a…." I trailed off. Roxas didn't speak. I removed my hands. "Oh man. I'm sorry." I backed away from the still boy.

"I'm not sure anymore," he replied. "I don't know if we-"

"Are you sore?" I asked before he could finish. He turned around, looking confused. "You know, down there?" He blushed and looked to the ground before shaking his head. "Then we didn't," I smiled at him reassuringly. He looked at me for a few seconds then smiled a little. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down into a hug. I hugged him back, smiling when he pulled away. The smile vanished when he kissed me. A small blush sprouted on my face as I moved my lips against the boy's. He skillfully bit my bottom lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth, our tongues dancing together. This didn't feel like a virgin kiss…

"Axel…" he whispered when he pulled away, "I'm 18 and a virgin…" he trailed off, sighing and taking his arms away from my neck. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. I placed a wet hand on his cheek.

"Roxas," I said, pausing until he opened his blue eyes. "You don't have to have sex by the time you turn 18. You can wait for the right person. I'm probably not that person anyway. I'm six years older than you." The blond looked at me with a strange look.

"That's just it. I want that person to be you. I don't know you very well, but I want it to be you," he said, obviously embarrassed. I smiled to myself and kissed the boy gently.

"If that's what you want, I'll be gently, but you have to be sure." Roxas thought about it for a few seconds then nodded.

"I'm sure," he said, leaning forward and kissing me. I moved his body away from the wall slowly, wrapping my arms around his slippery body, rubbing circles into his back. He seemed to melt into the kiss, winding his arms around me. I snaked a hand between is and gripped his member gently. He gasped and moaned against my lips, arching into my hand. I started pumping his member and he moved against my hand. We started a rhythm and kept it going for a few minutes before he moved my hand.

"Now, Axel," he said demandingly. I nodded and turned him around, pushing his back forward. I rubbed down his back, stopping at the small of his back. I kissed his shoulder blade and moved my hand lower, caressing his skin gently before rubbing a finger over his entrance. His body froze.

"You are positive you want this?" I asked against his back. Roxas groaned and pushed back onto my hand. The finger that was positioned at his entrance slid in smoothly and I heard the blond gasp quietly. I started pulling my finger out to apologize, but Roxas moaned. I stopped moving.

"Please continue…" he said almost silently. I was sure he was blushing. I slowly pushed my finger in as far as it could go. Roxas mewled quietly. I started moving my finger around inside of him, on a mission. I moved the tip of my finger up slightly and I found my target. The boy's muscles tightened around my finger and a cry echoed through the bathroom. I smirked and moved my finger against that spot again. "Oh my…. that feels… amazing," he breathed out heavily.

"Ready for the next finger?" I asked. Roxas nodded and I took my finger out for a brief moment, only to slide it back in with another finger. The blond tightened around my fingers and whimpered in pain. I waited for him to relax before pushing my fingers further. He tensed up again but moaned when my fingers hit that spot again. I moved my fingers in and out, slowly at first, then picking up speed, stretching the boy's entrance. I pushed a third finger in, earning a cry of pain from Roxas but I kept moving. Soon, he was moaning and moving against my hand. I took my fingers out and Roxas pouted.

"Why'd you stop?" He said. I smirked and put the tip of my erection to his entrance.

"Why do you think?" I said, leaning forward to kiss his back. "Ready for this?" I asked against his skin. Roxas nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist, pushing into him slowly. Cries of pain seeped out of the boy's mouth and I stopped halfway in. I gripped his member and pumped it in attempt to distract the boy. He relaxed around me and I pushed in further, groaning at the tightness around me. I waited until Roxas relaxed again to start moving.

"Rox…" I groaned, "You're so tight…" I started moving inside him, causing delectable sounds to echo through the bathroom from the blond's mouth. My member brushed up against that spot. Roxas gasped and scratched at the wall.

"M-more…" He moaned out and I hit that spot again, pumping his erection in tune with my thrusts. My own breathing filled my ears and groans sounded from my throat. They were nothing compared to the sounds the blond beneath me was making. "Axel, I'm going…" My name coming from those lips sent me over the edge.

"Say my name again," I whispered huskily and rammed myself against that spot. The blond cried out in return. "Say it," I growled aggressively and hit it again.

"A-Axel!" He cried out, tightening around me when he came, his cum coating my hand. I plunged into him one more time before releasing inside of him. I took a deep breath before pulling out, my cum spilling out of him onto the shower floor, the almost cold water washing it away. The blond collapsed onto the floor, leaning against the wall. We were both silent for a while.

"We should get out," I said. Roxas nodded and stood up, only to fall again. I caught him and helped him out of the shower, laughing a little. "Good enough for ya?" I joked, turning off the water. He smiled.

"Amazing," he replied before standing on shaky legs. He looked up at me with smiling eyes. "Be my boyfriend?" he asked. How could I refuse?

* * *

Review!


End file.
